


Premonitions

by sleepystorys



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystorys/pseuds/sleepystorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru discovers something that can show him the future, he believes it will help him and the host club. However Kaoru doesn't realise the chaos it will cause. <br/>Kaoru and Hikaru centred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've just recently gotten back into writing so hopefully I wont leave abandon this story as quickly as my other one (which I am working on now)
> 
> This ones about a dream I had ages ago that I thought would be cool to put into a story
> 
> Hope you like it and enjoy :)

It was like any other day at the infamous host club. Everyone doing their duties as Host Club member to please their clients. The creator of the host club and the most popular, Tamaki, with his blonde hair and french accent was always a winning qualities with the clients. The co-creator and brains behind the host club Kyouya. He's tall, dark and handsome, with a brooding persona, woman could only admire him from afar but thats all they ever wanted. The ever cute and cuddly Hani with his cousin Mori were also loved by the ladies that visit. If you've every hear of opposites attract these two are the definition. With Hani being small, cute and cuddly; Mori is tall, mild and silent. Then theres the twins : Hikaru and Kaoru. Nothing is more identical or mischievous then these two. Almost everyone the twins meet couldn't tell the difference. From their unusual red hair to the unusual closeness between them, they are not to be messed with. And finally the newest member of the club Miss Haruhi, the only female in the club. But that doesn't stop her, she hides her gender to help in the club and has even managed to generate her own little fanbase. She's sweet and kind to everyone that she meets. However if you mess with her in anyway she won't take any of it and she'll have the rest of the host club to back her up.

They are in a way a big family. But things are about to change.

The bell had rang for the lunch to begin and classes to end. Everyone begins to leave their classes and walk to the cafeteria, their chatter echoing through the soon to be empty halls. Kaoru leaves his class late due to his teacher lecturing him on his homework not being done. He wont have been so annoyed if his brother hadn't stolen the homework he had ACTUALLY done. He leaves the classroom frustrated and ready to go off on Hikaru. He walks down the long and tall halls of Ouran High School, he always thought they went on far too long, only hearing his footsteps echo. After only being a couple of yards away from the cafeteria he notices something down a hall to his right. A little bright blue light next to the window sitting at the end of the corridor. His first thought being its just the light reflecting off the window and begins to walk away. However as he walked away he could feel it tugging him to come back and look at it. He caved in and his curiosity took over, he walks back to have a look at the spec.

"Curiosity killed the cat," He spoke to himself as he walked slowly towards the blue spec, completely memorised. "But satisfaction brought it back" As he got closer he noticed it beginning to float higher off the ground the closer he got. Until he reached the spec, which sat just in front of his chest, he could hear voices whispering to him. He gently brought his hands to the spec never touching it, tilted his head to try and hear the quiet voices. Nothing stuck out until he started recognising some of the voices, he could hear Haruhi's voice, Hikaru's voice and even Tamaki's voice. He took his head away from the spec, trying to process what this could be. He pulled his hands away from the spec but something kept his from going too far and before he knew it he grabbed the spec with both his hands.

A burning sensation ran through his hands, up his arms and neck. He could feel the spec pulsing through his body and enclosing around his eyes before everything in front of him disappeared. Kaoru shut his eyes fearing what he would see if he dared open them. However he began to have sensations he recognised, the feeling of something warm in his hands and the sounds of people talking.

"KAORU" The shout from his brother forced his eyes open to show Hikaru standing in front of him in the cafeteria. In the shock of realising that Kaoru was in a completely different place than he thought, Kaoru just starred at Hikaru.

"You ok buddy? You don't look that good" Hikaru takes the tray sitting in his hands and brings him a seat next to the rest of the host club. People started talking and Kaoru drowned it out trying to process what has happened. He has no memory of entering this place and decided that the best course of action was to find out what happened. He turns to Haruhi who was sitting to his left.

"Haruhi, I need to ask you something" Kaoru said quietly trying not to make the other aware of his situation.

"Of course you can" Haruhi gave Kaoru a sweet, reassuring smile.

"Can you tell me how I got here? I don't remember anything" Kaoru was glad the others where making so much noise, there was no way they could hear them talking.

"You don't remember anything?" Haruhi voice turned from kind to concerned, Kaoru shock his head and her smile disappearing from her face. "You were held back at class so you got here later than everyone else, we all saw you come in and head towards the food stands before coming over to sit with—" Haruhi was stopped mid-sentence as a piece of cake hit her in the side of the face. Everyone in the room went silent until Tamaki stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHO DONE THAT?" Kaoru had never seen him this angry before but before Kaoru had time to comprehend what was happening someone had stood up and shouted back at Tamaki.

"Why do you want to know?" A boy who looked to be in third year yelled back at Tamaki, his broad shoulders tower over everyone in the room. Tamaki pauses when he realised that he no chance against someone of that size. When the boy realised that Tamaki wasn't going to do anything he turns to everyone in the cafeteria and begins to speak.

"I think its time for a FOOD FIGHT" All at once food started flying across the room, it only took a couple of seconds before Kaoru was hit in the face with something hard, he could only think it was a plate.

However when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the cafeteria. He was sitting on the floor in the corridor outside the cafeteria - right where he was before. He felt no pain from whatever had hit him in the cafeteria or any pain from the sensation of the spec (if it was even real). Kaoru looked around and began searching for the little spec but came up with nothing so he gathered himself together and tried walking towards the cafeteria. It took a moment for him to pull himself together something had made him a little disorientated. When Kaoru walked into the cafeteria the whole room was like normal - no food fights or anything that could start a food fight could be seen. He scanned the area for the Host club and out of the corner of his eye spotted Hikaru waving at him, so he began to squeeze his way past all the other students. When he arrived at the table Hikaru stood up and walked up to him.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru gave him a big hug and started apologising for stealing Kaoru homework but all Kaoru could think of was the weird experience he had just moments ago.

"KAORU" The shout from his brother forced him out of his thoughts. The resemblance between the vision and his reality put him into shock, Kaoru just starred at Hikaru.

"You ok buddy? You don't look that good" Hikaru grabs Kaoru by the shoulder, all Kaoru could manage was a nod to answer Hikaru. He pulls Kaoru to a seat next to the rest of the host club, people started talking but Kaoru drowned it out trying to process what was happening. Now he knew everything that was going to happen ; he knew that Haruhi is going to be hit in the face and he even knew who threw it. So he turns to Haruhi who was sitting to his left.

"Haruhi, I need you to do something for me" Kaoru was curious to see whether or not what he had seen will come true. "Someone's going to throw a piece of food at you and start a food fight." Kaoru stares at Haruhi waiting for a response but all she gives is an unconvinced look before sighing.

"Ok Kaoru you just tell me when" Haruhi replied condescendingly, obviously she wouldn't believe Kaoru its too bizarre. She probably thinks Kaoru is setting up some sort of prank.

"No, Haruhi its true and I'll show you" At this point he spotted the large boy who is going to throw the food a Haruhi. He could see him picking up the food and talking to his friends - probably about how he wants to hit one of the club members.

"Haruhi get ready" Kaoru warned Haruhi never taking his eyes off the large boy, Kaoru grabs the top of Haruhi's back getting ready to move her.

"Are you —" Haruhi is cut off when Kaoru pulls her straight back, she watches the piece of food narrowly miss her. Kaoru pulled Haruhi back up to her sitting position but all he could think about was that he was right - he saw everything before it happened.


End file.
